A Twist in the Right DIRECTION
by 13Thorns
Summary: What happens when 3 best friends meet their favourite band; One Direction?
1. Chapter 1 (The Call)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" I moaned flailing my arm at the disturbance to my sleep. I rolled over the railing of my 4ft loft bed and landed with a thud on the apartment floor. "What time is it anyway?" I wined to myself, it was Saturday and my alarm shouldn't have been on. I didn't work today, I thought as I reached for my alarm clock. I flipped the switch and the alarm died out. I turned it around 6:00 am! Damn I thought, last night I must have thought it was a school night. I climbed up into bed again.

My eyes shot open as the phone rang I glanced over at the clock, It was 9:00 am. I climbed down the ladder and headed out of the room and into a wall "ow" I moaned to the wall, as if it could hear me. The phone was still ringing so I quickly stumbled into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello" I mumbled into the phone.

"I'm looking for Gregory Doucet?" a woman's voice asked in a cheery tone.

"Um speaking." I replied wondering what this woman could want with me.

"Oh good I'm calling from YTV. It seems you've entered a contest and I was told to notify you of your winnings." I could hear her smile through the speaker.

"Wait, I came in the top 20? For the One Direction contest?" I was glad to win the something thousand dollar prize money. The words "shopping spree" came to mind.

"And the top 10. And the top 5. Actually you came in first, congratulations you and two friends are going to New York City to see a sold out 1D concert and meet the boys in person!" She practically cheered into my ear drum.

"Holy fudge that is amazing thank you so much!" Now I was the loud one.

She laughed "No problem. So you're not busy next week?"

"Hmm" I pondered for a second "Oh, I'm not, my school is out next week!" I thought it was strange to have a week off in the middle of November but I didn't argue with the no school announcements. They were too awesome.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed. "So on Sunday I'll come down and get you and two of your friends ready so that from Monday to Saturday you can relax and hang out in New York!"

"That sounds amazing but I have a question" I said hesitantly.

"Sure anything." She beamed through the phone.

"I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" I started walking to the hallway mirror. I saw the same thing as usual, my small face framed by my semi-long semi-straight hair. I didn't have my glasses on yet so you could make out the dark circles under my medium brown eyes. My unfortunately pale complexion, dotted with a zit here and there.

"Oh sorry I thought I told you, I'm Sarah I work with some YTV interviews and I'm going to be following you and your friends during some parts of the trip. And don't worry you'll have plenty of time away from the cameras this way we don't drive you crazy. So, I'm taking some notes so I can at least sound like I know what I'm talking about. For instance what are your friends names?" She questioned

"The girls I'm bringing are my two best friends; Ashlee and Olivia by the way Ashlee is spelt A-S-H-L-E-E" I spelt out the name and smiled at the fact that this was actually happening to me. "Ashlee is a ginger and Olivia likes to go by Livy and has crazy dark brown hair." I explained

"Okay sounds good just remember to tell your friends and what address should I go to meet you at?" She asked.

"Come to prince Andrew high school I'll be there with the girls and then we can organize everything." I said.

"Okay, well I'll be there in two days. See you soon!" She smiled through the phone.

"See you soon!" I beamed. The line went dead and I put the phone back on the receiver. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I was actually going to meet One Direction 5 of the hottest guys in the world.

Oh did I mention that I'm bisexual.

***Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I hope you like it and if you do well stay tuned for chapter 2!***


	2. Chapter 2 (What's For Lunch)

So after the screaming and "oh my god"s stopped I was sitting at my desk on Facebook with the phone to my ear. Livy and Ashlee were on the other ends of this three way conversation. They had so many questions that I was considering moving the conversation to online so I didn't have to hear them.

"When are we leaving?"

"Who gets window seat on the plane?"

"Who are we meeting again?"

"When are we meeting them at the school?"

"When do we meet the boys?"

"What else are we gonna do?"

"Whens the concert?"

"Whats for lunch?"

"Um." I thought "Monday, Whoever gets there first, An interviewer from YTV named Sarah, Tomorrow around 1:00pm, Wednesday, Go shopping, Tuesday, And seriously Ashlee?"

"Um." they both said in unison

"Okay we're leaving Monday morning around 6:00am because our plane leaves at 8:00am. There will be two window seats because the plane we're going on has two seats on each side of the aisle. But they can turn to face each other so we can have a little group of four seats. That's one for each of us and Sarah. Sarah is an Interviewer from YTV and she's gonna be our "escort" kinda. She'll be following us with a camera crew for some bits of the trip. We're meeting her around 1:00pm tomorrow so she can give us our pre-trip interview. We meet the boys Wednesday and we get to spend like an hour with them it's gonna be awesome. We can go shopping and visit the sights! We can take a walk through central park at night while the snow falls over the city, it's a dream of mine!" I sighed "Anyway the concert is Tuesday night and we have front row tickets!" I ranted.

"You forgot a question." Ashlee complained.

"Oh? And whats that?" I asked.

"WHATS FOR LUNCH?!" Ashlee screamed.

"Oh the unimportant one." I laughed.

"Food is _very _important." She replied.

"She's got a point." Livy pointed out.

"Oh fine where should we go?" I asked.

"I wish we had Nandos in Nova Scotia." Ashlee sighed "Well where could we go?"

"I don't know, there aren't many nice places around within walking distance." Livy said.

"I think we should meet at my house then decide." I suggested.

"Sounds good when should we come over?" Ashlee asked

"As soon as possible." I said.

"Okay we'll be right over." Livy chimed.

"Bye." Ashlee added.

20 minutes later they showed up at my front door and we all went into my bedroom to sit on my bed.

"So where to?" Livy asked.

"Smitty's is awesome and the prices are good." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ashlee said.

"Is that just because that involves food? I asked.

"Maybe." She said.

We walked down to Smitty's and got our table; a small booth that seemed to be missing ketchup. Ashlee was dressed in black jeans with a navy blue aeropostal sweater. Her red hair flowed down to her shoulders because she had lost her hair elastic, _again. _Her pale face dotted with freckles.

Livy was in dark blue jeans and her green and white varsity sweater-jacket thing. Her curly brown hair was drawn up in a ponytail. All of us had matching friendship bracelets with a different word on each. Mine said "laugh", Livy's said "love" and Ashlee's said "live".

I was now in blue jeans with a black hoodie with thin sleeves and my hair was straight down with my side bang hiding my left eye. I took off my glasses and started to clean them.

The waitress came with a pad of paper and a pen. She had frizzy blonde hair and peered over her glasses at us while she blew a bubble with her gum. "Can I get you guys any drinks?" she asked.

I put my glasses back on. "Chocolate milk please." I smiled as she scribbled on the paper and looked to Ashlee.

"Chocolate milk too please." she almost whispered, Ashlee was a very shy person. But the server must have heard because she scribbled more and turned to Lviy.

"I'll have some orange juice please." She asked and after more scribbling the waitress flipped the cover back and walked off.

I heard my phone buzz as it vibrated in my sweater pocket. "Hello?" I answered.

"Gregory! It's good to hear you again it's Sarah."

"Sarah!" I exclaimed. "Please, call me Greg."

"Okay _Greg._" She drew out the "r" testing it out. "Good news I got on an earlier flight and I'm hear now! Where are you?"

"We're at Smitty's on main street." I said.

"Oh are your friends with you?" she asked.

"Yeah we just stopped for some lunch. Why did you come so early?"

"Because I wanted to get some shots of you going about your "perfect" day, so that we can show them during the show and get to know you guys better. It will be great with the interview." She explained.

"Sure, meet us here in an hour and then we can start our day." I told her.

"See you then." She said and then the line died out.

"What did Sarah want?" Livy asked.

"She's taking us out for the "perfect day" so that they can get to know us better for the show" I replied.

"Sounds good so what kind of stuff should we do?" Ashlee asked.

"I don't know we could go for a walk in Shubie park, go to Chapters, Hang out. I don't know, "us" stuff." I listed.

We finished our food talking about how we hoped the day would go. Then we stepped outside after paying our bills, to see a black limo in the small parking lot and everyone around it was starring. The back window rolled down and there was a woman with straight light brown hair with a pale face and pink heart shaped lips. "Greg?" She asked me.

"Sarah? How'd you know it was us?" I asked back.

"Well I haven't seen many gingers since I've gotten here." She said gesturing to Ashlee. We all laughed and piled in.

**Sorry for the boring chapter guys but all stories have their ups and downs so stay tuned and keep those awesome reviews coming**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Best Day Ever)

"So where to?" Sarah asked.

"Well I guess we could. Whoa." I looked around me. The limo had two bench seats on either side of the doors in back each could hold 4 people. The black leather went well with the silver accents of the small moving room. There was a silver bucket with ice and soda bottles inside. The handles and buttons were all silver as well and the lights seemed almost silver too. The carpet was black and soft enough to fall asleep on.

"This is amazing." Livy's eyes stretched wide.

"Yeah this is going to be _our _limo for the entire trip!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ashlee stared at the pop in the bucket.

"Yes go ahead Ashlee." Sarah gestured to the bucket.

Ashlee clapped her hands and grabbed a root beer.

As I reached for the cream soda Livy tackled me. "My cream soda!" she practically screamed and then gently plucked it from the bucket. She quietly walked to the other bench and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"O...kay?" I said confused and decided on a Pepsi.

"Almighty so where to first?" We all looked to each other and I signed the letter "C" at the girls and they nodded.

"How about Carrefour?" I suggested.

"Wait the wall climbing sport?" Sarah asked.

"No it's a local french school that we hang out at." I explained.

"Oh okay so Jack did you hear that?" Sarah asked and we saw a white gloved hand give a thumbs up through the little window.

"How does he know where we're going?" Livy asked.

"GPS" Sarah stated. "So what stuff are we going to do there?"

"There are these giant swings there that we kinda just sit and hangout at." Livy said.

"So what else do you guys do" Sarah asked.

"We read and shop at Chapters." I started.

"And go for walks in Shubie park." Ashlee added.

"And play Disney Scene It." Livy concluded.

"Yeah we're kinda boring." I sighed.

"No that could make for an interesting day." Sarah smirked. "How about we go to Carrefour then the park. After that we can stop for supper and then continue on to chapters and then back to someone's house for Disney Scene It."

"Sounds like the perfect day" I smiled.

"Good that's what I was going for." Sarah said.

The car stopped and we piled out. We looked around, we were at Carrefour; our first destination.

"Where's the camera crew?" I asked.

"Here they come." Sarah said pointing to a large white van with a picture of a camera on the side.

As the crew got everything out of the car and walked over to us Sarah exclaimed "Let the fun begin!". We all walked/ran to the swing set (two gigantic discs held up by cord attached to an arch that connected in the middle). Each fit one person lying down perfectly. Livy lay on the right one while Ashlee took the left. I put my bag near the middle of the double arches and climbed in between where they met. I reached my arms around the arch that supported Ashlee's swing and grabbed the cord.

"Hold on Ash" I grinned and slowly started to swing my arms back and forth taking the causing the swing to start moving faster and higher. Soon enough the disc would flip on it's side and Ashlee held on for dear life. I stopped swinging my arms and started doing the same thing to Livy's swing.

"Aaaaaah" Livy screamed as she started moving faster and I pulled sharply causing the swing to shake.

"I hate you" she said with a grin on her face.

"Love you too" I laughed.

As we had our fun on the swings Sarah recorded us and asked us each questions about our lives and soon enough we were finished at the school. As the crew packed up I asked Sarah "Where to next?"

"Shubie park" She replied looking at a notebook.

"Okay sounds good" I said turning to the girls.

As the crew got into the van we climbed into the limo, Ashlee lay down on the floor instead of sitting in her seat and as we started we each grabbed another drink and started talking.

"So what do you guys do at the park?" she asked

"Just walk around see all the natural beauty of it all" Livy smiled.

"It's very relaxing" Ashlee nodded.

"Okay on to the park!" Sarah announced

**Sorry for not writing in a while guys first I was moving then I was dealing with school but I hope to continue soon. You guys are my inspiration every time I log on and see that now over 100 people from TWELVE countries have at least looked at it, it makes me wanna give you guys the best story I can. Thank you.**


End file.
